Romance Help From a Ghost
by MoonPrincess1989
Summary: As Jason was debating whether or not to pursue another relationship with Sam, a person from his past decided to help him out a little.
1. Am I Crazy?

I do not own General Hospital.

* * *

As Jason got back from a "job" Sonny sent him on he went straight upstairs to get undressed and start a hot shower. The house was quiet since Spinelli started spending more of his nights at Maxie's and he enjoyed the quiet after one of his "jobs". He slipped out of his black t-shirt and jeans, stepping into the shower turning it on and relaxing.

Half way through the shower he thought he heard someone in the house. He stepped out the shower, quickly dried himself off and walked back into his bedroom. He threw on a pair of boxers and jeans and grabbed his gun, walking slowly and quietly down the stairs to see who came into his house uninvited. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he looked around listening for the sound he heard earlier. He checked the whole house but found nothing. 'Maybe I'm just too stressed out, I need a vacation' he thought putting his gun away.

He got half way up the stairs intending on going to bed when he heard the noise again. He quickly turned around and whipped out his gun from his waistband pointing it towards the living room. He tensed and surveyed the room swearing up and down that he heard something; he knew he was not going crazy. After a few more minutes he relaxed and went upstairs to bed never noticing the ghostly eyes watching him with an evil glint in them.

The next morning he woke up to yelling coming from the living room. He sighed when he recognized the voices belonging to Spinelli and Maxie. He grabbed his pants and t-shirt walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he walked down the stairs he noticed that the yelling had stopped and he froze when he realized they obviously made up, in fact they were making up on his couch. He cleared his throat and they jumped away from each other. "Good morning StoneCold," Spinelli greeted smiling as Maxie just said hello.

"Why were you two arguing this early in the morning?" Jason asked looking at them both waiting for an answer.

"Well, Maxie won't listen to me and stay away from Franco and insists that he is harmless." Spinelli answered as Maxie interrupted once again, "Just because he's obsessed with you doesn't mean he's dangerous. He thinks you another artist and admires you. You should take it as a compliment" she huffed out.

"Maxie I told you to stay away from him. When are you going to learn that when I tell you to stay away from someone because they are dangerous that I'm doing it for your own good," he stated irritated while looking at Maxie.

Maxie was speechless, she couldn't believe that Jason came right out and said he was protecting her. She knew he went out of his way to help her with her mistakes but she thought it was just because he didn't want to hear Spinelli whine, she had no idea that he cared for her at some degree.

Spinelli however has known along that Jason was protecting Maxie because he cared for her, he just didn't like to show emotions to others, which is why he nicknamed him StoneCold.

"Fine I will stay away from him so I don't have to hear you bitching" she stated as she grabbed her coat and purse walking to the door and opening it so she could go to work. That was Maxie's way of saying thank you for caring. She looked at Spinelli and said, "See you later Spinelli" and closed the door behind her, leaving Spinelli and Jason alone to discuss business.

Later that evening after talking to Sonny about Franco and discussing what should be done he asked Spinelli if he could spend the night at Maxie's since he wanted to be alone with Sam tonight. When he got home he was happy to see that she was waiting for him. They spent the evening exploring every inch of each other's bodies until long into the morning.

As he was lying in bed running his fingers through Sam's hair he thought about if he was ready or not to begain a relationship with her again. He cared for her but they didn't work out last time so he didn't know if it would work this time. All of sudden he heard a noise down stairs just like last night and slipped out of bed getting dressed as he grabbed his gun and walked down stair. As he got to the bottoms of the stairs and turned the corners his eyes widened and his breath left him as he whispered a name he never thought he would say again, "Courtney."

A translucent version of his dead ex wife grinned at him and waved saying, "Hey there sexy."

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated

Plus sorry it's short, i'll work on making the following chapters longer.


	2. Reason Courtney is here

**A/N: I do not own General Hospital.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, adamaismydaddy, mfarzink, CSINYfan6, serena527, fansy, Wind Writer 07, forever babe

**I apologize if I missed any one!**

* * *

Jason couldn't believe his eyes, there sitting on his pool table was his dead ex-wife. She was smiling at him like she used to as he stepped forward and reached a hand out to her. Only instead of feeling the warm, soft skin his hand went right through her, reminding him she wasn't really there.

"Just a figment of my imagination," he mumbled as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

Courtney giggled saying, "I'm not a figment of your imagination silly, and I'm here to help you realize what you want with Sam."

Jason blinked his eyes and said, "Of course you're not real, your dead and there is no way in hell you are here talking to me right now."

Courtney hopped off the pool table and walked, or glided however you wanted to look at it, over to where Jason stood and smiled saying, "I was sent here to help you Jason, and yes I am dead."

"Then how the hell are you standing in front of me. What are you, some kind of ghost?" Jason asked skeptically.

Courtney grinned and nodded, "That's exactly what I am, and I'm here because I was watching from above and heard your problem concerning Sam, so I took it upon myself and decided you needed some romance help from a ghost."

Jason raised an eyebrow and asked, "Romance help from a ghost and from the ghost of my ex-wife no less. I must be working too hard, I need more sleep."

"You're not losing it Jason; in fact you're very much awake. I know since you're the most logical person I know you're having a hard time believe this but I am really here," Courtney stated, a little amused she could make him doubt himself and his sanity.

"Ok let's say I believe you and you are here to help me. Why would I want help from my ex-wife?" Jason asked.

Courtney sat down on the back of the couch and smiled at him, "Because Jason you and I were very happy until we decided it was too dangerous for me to be with you. Besides Carly and Sam, I'm the only one who knows you very well."

Jason walked over and sunk down into the chair, putting his head in his hands, "I'm going crazy, after all these years I'm finally losing it."

"You're not losing it Jason, for God sake I didn't think you would take it this way," Courtney said and she looked at him.

His head snapped up and he glared are her angrily, "Well how the hell did you think I would take my dead ex-wife showing up as a ghost informing me I was going to get romance help from her?"

Courtney looked at him, "I expected you to stand there quietly and not say but a few words."

Jason stood there speechless and remembered she was one of the few people that could make him talk, rather than stand quietly and listen to what others had to say.

"Look I'm sorry, it's just I never expected to see you again, and I never expected to get any kind of help from you concerning another woman," Jason replied, feeling guilty for snapping on here, even if she was dead.

Courtney nodded her head and smiled, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him, "I understand Jason, this is a little hard to believe but I am really here, besides whom else would help you with your problems concerning Sam, Carly?"

Jason smiled and chuckled as he imagined Carly helping him with Sam, "You have a point, we all know Carly despises Sam and would rather I not have anything to do with her."

Courtney grinned and nodded her head, "Yes we all know how very protective she is of you and talking of Carly I'm so glad she finally found the love she deserved with Jax and the baby girl she wanted so much."

Jason nodded his head and was glad for Carly too, even though Sonny and Carly loved each other very much, Jax was much better for her and would keep her safe with everything he had. He looked at Courtney and remembered the good times he had with her, he missed her a lot but did not regret their splitting up. Although he did regret that she would never get the chance to be with her son.

"Courtney about your son—" Jason started but was cut off when Courtney raised her hand giving him a small smile.

"I've been watching over him the entire time Jason, I'm very proud of him. Even though I didn't approve of the way Carly and Jax tried to keep him from Nikolas I understood their reasons and could never be angry at them I'm just glad Spencer ended up with his father," Courtney stated.

Jason nodded his head and looked at Courtney, she was just as he remembered her, and as he opened his mouth to ask her how she was going to help her, he heard Sam from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jason what are you doing down here at this time in the morning," Sam asked confused.

Jason replied, "I was down here talking to—"

"She can't see me or hear me Jason," Courtney informed him and he nodded before turning to Sam and saying, "I was talking to Sonny on the phone and decided to just sleep down here instead of waking you up to slip back in bed."

Sam nodded her head and said, "Well come on, we'll go back to bed together."

Jason saw Courtney give him the go ahead and he followed Sam back upstairs, wondering exactly what Courtney had planned.

_**Side Note: I'll keep trying to update as much as I can in between classes, homework and work.**_


	3. Just a Dream or Not?

**A/N: I do not own General Hospital.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, adamaismydaddy, mfarzink, CSINYfan6, serena527, fansy, Wind Writer 07, forever babe, tennmom2006, robinscorpiofan, AlluringTemptation18,

**I apologize if I missed any one!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning convinced his whole conversation with Courtney was just a dream. There was no way the ghost of his ex-wife was here to help him with his relationship issues, it was just not possible period. He looked over to the side of bed where Sam was sleeping on and realized she had already left for the morning, he thought it was strange that she had woken up before he did, but after the dream he had he could understand it. He got up and got dressed walking down stairs to get some breakfast, when he stopped suddenly quickly looking around just to make sure that it was a dream and was satisfied when he didn't see the so called ghost of his ex-wife.

After eating breakfast he heard Spinelli come home, and could tell from the way he was arguing with Maxie they had another fight over something. 'I am not in the mood to deal with this crap today,' he thought and walked into the living room where they had decided to stop and argue.

"Enough both of you," Jason stated, and almost laughed at their shocked faces when they turned to look at him.

However, Maxie quickly got over the shock and replied, "This is between Spinelli and me Jason, and if he would just do what I want we wouldn't be arguing."

Jason knew he was going to regret this, but asked anyway, "And what exactly do you want him to do?"

"I want him to sleep with one of these models. This way we will be even for the whole, me sleeping with Franco thing," Maxie stated and looked to Spinelli.

Spinelli replied, "Maxamista, I will not sleep with some woman just to make you feel better for sleeping with Franco. Let's just drop this."

"Spinelli—" Maxi started but Jason cut her off.

"That's enough both of you, I don't want to hear about your issues. Besides Spinelli is right Maxie, you can't make him sleep with another woman just make yourself feel better," Jason stated as he turned around to get his coat on.

Maxie sputtered, glared and then turned around walking out the door calling over her shoulder, "I will talk to you later Spinelli."

Jason shook his head and then looked at Spinelli, "I have a meeting with Sonny about Franco, if you find out anything new about him call me on my cell and let me know."

Spinelli nodded his head and sat down on the couch to get to work as Jason left for Sonny's house.

~Sonny's House~

Jason walked in on Michael and Sonny arguing, 'They are definitely father and son' he thought. He watched Sonny tell him once again that there was no way in hell that Michael was taking over the family Buisness.

"What's wrong with you I already proved I have the stomach to be in this business when I killed Claudia," Michael stated.

Sonny retorted, "You did that in self defense to protect your Mother and little sister. You are not a killer and I will not be handing the business over to you. Get that ridiculous idea out of your head, you are going to go to college and make something of yourself. This conversation is over."

Michael turned around to Jason and said, "Will you please explain to him that I can handle the business."

Before Jason could reply however, Sonny spoke up, "I told you this conversation was over, besides Jason would and will side with me on this matter. No one wants you to take over the business and I will make sure of that.

Michael turned around and stormed out of the house and Jason though,' he won't let this issue drop, he will keep bringing it up till he gets his way.' Sonny walked over to his desk and sat down before looking at Jason.

"What's the matter with you, it looks like you didn't get enough sleep. Is it because of Franco?" Sonny asked.

Jason shook his head and replied, "It has nothing to do with Franco; I just had a very weird dream last night."

"I told you I'm not a dream silly," a soft voice laced with amusement, said from behind him.

Jason quickly spun around and saw his ex-wife sitting on her brother's couch grinning and waving at him.

He muttered, "Courtney…"

This of course had Sonny asking, "What the hell do you mean Courtney?"

* * *

**_Side Note: I will keep trying to update as much as i can between class, homework and work._**


	4. Why Me?

**A/N: I do not own General Hospital.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, adamaismydaddy, mfarzink, CSINYfan6, serena527, fansy, Wind Writer 07, forever babe, tennmom2006, robinscorpiofan, AlluringTemptation18, tennmom2006

****

I apologize if I missed any one!

* * *

Jason turned around to face Sonny, ignoring his giggling dead ex-wife as he thought about a way to explain this without sounding like he was losing his mind. However, anyway he thought about it he realize he was screwed, 'Why did I have to say her name out loud, or better yet why is she even here,' he thought.

Sonny asked again, "What the hell do you mean Courtney, Jason, I mean why are bringing up my dead sister at a time like this?"

Jason debated again whether or not to tell him the truth, yet he decided against it. Sonny would just think this whole Franco thing was getting to him and he would try to take care of Franco himself.

"It's nothing Sonny, I've just been thinking about the past a lot and Courtney is part of my past," Jason replied, hoping the answer would convince Sonny to forget what he just heard.

Sonny wasn't convinced that was the reason, but dropped it for the time being before asking, "So do we have any idea where Franco is and why he is after you?"

Courtney spoke up from the background, "There's always someone after you isn't there? I thought you would have less then you did before but I suppose they just keep coming out to the cracks."

Jason ignored Courtney who started babbling in the background about his enemies and answered, "Maxi told me he believes I'm some other artist and we have similar tastes, but I doubt that's the reason."

"Why do you think that?" Sonny questioned, leaning back in the chair and getting comfortable.

Jason replied, "I had Spinelli look at the security camera's where our hit went down and the homeless guy waved the exact same way that Franco waved at me during the art show. He was there and who knows how long he has been following me."

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Courtney commented laughing a little.

Jason resisted the urge to turn around and comment he didn't want Sonny to think he was losing his mind. 'Why doesn't she just wait until I get home to annoy the hell out of me,' he thought as he listened to Sonny give him some orders before saying goodbye and walking out his house. As he got into his car he thought Courtney disappeared again until he heard, "I'm still here."

He groaned and leaned his head against the steering wheel and wondered why she saw fit to annoy the hell out of him. He turned around and looked at her asking, "You were never this annoying when you were alive, why must you be so annoying now?"

"Because I'm dead, there's nothing anyone can do to me," Courtney answered grinning, before stating, "driver back to the house. We have much to discuss and plan about your future relationship with Sam."

Jason sighed and shook his head, resisting the urge to bang his head on his steering wheel as he thought, 'why me?'

~Jason's Place~

He kept glancing at Courtney out of the corner of his eyes, he has officially concluded that there is only one way to get rid of her; let her help with his relationship with Sam. He unlocked the door and walked in, clearing his throat as soon as he saw Maxie and Spinelli down each other's throats on his couch. He had to resist from chuckling as Spinelli jumped away from Maxie as he had been burned.

"Did you find out anything new on Franco?" He asked as he walked in.

Courtney smiled and spoke up, "you know, they have the right idea. You could go over to Sam's place and get busy on the couch, the bed, maybe up against a wall or two…"

Jason turned around to glare at her, pretending he had turned around to hang his coat up and smiled when she was smart enough to know that he would like her to shut up. She scowled as he got a look from her that said, this-is-so-not-over-yet. He did roll his eyes this time before he turned around to look at Spinelli again.

"I found some information on him and printed everything out for you to go over. I also found something strange when I was finding out about him," Spinelli answered.

Jason took the files from the desk and started to flip through them asking, "What was strange?"

"There is a warehouse downtown that was rented out in your name," Spinelli answered holding out the address.

Jason's head snapped up and took the slip of paper that had the address on, "I'm going to check this out."

As he turned to walk out of the room, he heard Courtney from behind him, "I've always wondered what went on when you confront your enemies."

He groaned inwardly, once again thinking, 'Why me?'


	5. Karma?

**A/N: I do not own General Hospital.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, adamaismydaddy, mfarzink, CSINYfan6, serena527, fansy, Wind Writer 07, forever babe, tennmom2006, robinscorpiofan, AlluringTemptation18, tennmom2006

**I apologize if I missed any one!**

* * *

Jason continued to try and ignore Courtney's incessant chatter the whole ride to the warehouse, really wishing she had a mute button. As he pulled up to the warehouse he turned off the car and got out of the car as fast as he could and as he turned around he noticed she wasn't even in the car anymore. Sighing in relief he turned around, only to back up and press against the car. Courtney was standing right behind him, grinning as she realized she was able to scare the hell out of the great Jason Morgan.

"Did I scare you?", Courtney asked smirking.

Jason stood up straight putting his calm and cold face on before replying, "No, I was just checking to make sure the alarm on the car wasn't set. I don't want to scare off Franco if he is in there."

Courtney raised an eyebrow in disbelief asking, "So you're saying that you checked to see if the alarm wasn't set by touching the car? Wouldn't have just been easier to use the remote on the key ring, that way you wouldn't accidently set if off if you had set it by touching the car?"

Jason ignored her and walked forward thinking, 'that was the stupidest lie I have ever come up with. What is wrong with me?' As he got to the door he reached behind himself and grabbed the gun he put into his waistband. When he had the gun in the right position he turned the knob, surprised it was unlocked, and slowly walked in. He looked around the warehouse expecting Franco to jump out of nowhere.

Before he could think anymore on it he heard Courtney say, "I don't think he's here."

"Stay put while I look around a little more," he ordered as he moved forward, but before he could take another step Courtney appeared in front of him.

He stopped and said, "God, damn it will you stop appearing out of nowhere?"

"Why? It's fun scaring the shit out of you, and I'm not going to stay put and let you go alone. I may be dead but I do still care about you, besides I never listened to you when we were married why would I start now?" Courtney stated.

Jason sighed, "Fine do what you want, just don't distract me. I have no idea if he is dangerous or just deranged."

"Why can't he be both?" Courtney asked smiling.

Jason smirked replying, "You have appoint, which is all the more reason for you to stay quiet until I figure out how much a threat he is. Can you do that?"

Courtney started to debate what he asked, and he must have noticed since he said something that made her agree completely with his request.

"I promise to listen to an advice you give me if you agree to stay quiet while I look around," Jason stated.

Courtney nodded her head grinning, "It's a deal!"

Jason shook his head laughing inwardly, 'why didn't I think of that before?' he though as he moved forward, Courtney following silently behind.

_~Ten Minutes Later~_

After inspecting the whole warehouse he looked back at the artwork that was scattered around. 'I think this guy might be insane and deranged,' he thought as he gave the warehouse one more look before walking out and getting into his car. He was grateful for the silence Courtney had given him and hoped she stayed quiet until they arrived home. However, that wish was short-lived when she decided to put her two cents in.

"I think this Franco guy needs some serious help. I mean how anyone can think that is art is ridiculous. It looks like crime scene photos," Courtney commented from the passenger seat of his car.

Jason chuckled, nodded his head in agreement, and started to drive off before replying, "I just hope that Spinelli has found out more about him."

_~Jason's Place~_

Jason walked into his apartment and smiled when he saw Sam lying on the couch sleeping. He didn't know how much he missed her until he walked in the door. He walked over to her and sat on the armrest to just admire her, when Courtney ruined the moment by opening her big mouth.

"She's like sleeping beauty, so you should wake her with a kiss," Courtney stated winking at him while grinning.

Jason groaned aloud snapping, "Just shut up for right now."

"I didn't say anything, are you okay?" Sam asked as she sat up looking at him confused.

Jason paled and tried to think of an excuse, thinking 'so this is what karma feels like.'


	6. Planning

**A/N: I do not own General Hospital.**

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update my stories but mid-terms came up and I haven't had the time to write the chapters.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, adamaismydaddy, mfarzink, CSINYfan6, serena527, fansy, Wind Writer 07, forever babe, tennmom2006, robinscorpiofan, AlluringTemptation18, tennmom2006, GreenEyedChaos, imgoodbackup,

**I apologize if I missed any one!**

* * *

Jason looked at Sam and smiled, "I was just thinking aloud. What are you doing here I thought you had a case to work."

"I got done with the case early and I thought we could spend the rest of the day together," Sam replied sitting up.

Courtney spoke up as she stepped behind Sam ordering him, "Tell her you have a few things to do, but to have her come back around seven."

Jason gave her a look, and once he realized this might be the only way to get rid of her he looked at Sam and asked, "Would you mind coming back here around seven, I have a few things I need to take care of first."

"Sure, I'll go and finish the paperwork from the last case. See you later," Sam replied, getting up and kissing him on the lips.

Of course it was just supposed to be a simple kiss, but Jason pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth to stroke hers. Sam pressed closer and kissed him back enjoying the way he wrapped his arms around her waist. However, Jason ended their passionate kiss when he remembered Courtney was in the room.

They broke apart and Jason gave her a quick kiss before she left out the door. As he turned around he braced himself for he ooo's and ahh's from Courtney, but was surprised to find her gone from the room. He debated on whether or not to call out for her, and in the end decided he should. He didn't need her to pop out of nowhere and scare the crap out of him.

"Courtney?" Jason called out, walking more into the room.

Courtney walked out from the kitchen smiling, "You were done so quickly, did you screw up?"

Jason's eyes twitched and he resisted the urge to make a retort, turned around and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed some food out of the fridge and turned around to see Courtney sitting on the counter pouting.

"You know it's not nice to ignore people, all I did was ask a simple question," Courtney told him.

Jason sighed and made himself a sandwich before replying, "I didn't screw it up as you put it, I thought you were watching and I didn't need an audience."

Courtney snorted and folded her arms across her chest stating, "I wouldn't watch you two during personal intimate times. What kind of girl…err…ghost do you think I am?"

"You really don't want me to answer that question right now," Jason replied walking into the living room.

Courtney huffed and followed after him, "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been following me around non-stop always talking about something," Jason paused before looking at her, "I don't remember you being this talkative when you were alive."

Courtney grinned replying, "I told you I'm dead, I don't have to worry about what I say or do. Nothing can harm me."

Jason sighed and sat down, waiting for the inevitable. He knew Courtney had specific plans otherwise she would have told him to ask Sam to come back later. He watched her sit on the end of the coffee table smiling; a creepy smile he swore was evil.

"So this is what I have planned for your first night of romance, so you might want to grab a pen and paper," Courtney said.

Jason grabbed a piece of paper and pen, looking to her letting her know she could continue.' I hope she doesn't expect me to do anything ridiculous,' he thought grimacing inwardly.

"Ok so first you have to go shopping. Write down everything I say so you don't forget anything, understand?"

Once Jason nodded his head in understanding, Courtney continued, "You're going to need champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, whip cream, 2 dozen roses, silk sheets….."

"Why do I need silk sheets?" Jason asked interrupting her.

Courtney sighed, "because trust me this night is going to end with you two making love, and I know from personal experience that silk sheets feel great against the body."

"I really rather not hear about my ex-wife's sex life. Just tell me what else I need to get," Jason stated.

Courtney nodded her head before continuing on with the list of things Jason had to get.

* * *

_**Side Note: Now that my schedule is back to normal I will update as soon as I can.**_


	7. I Love You

**A/N: I do not own General Hospital.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

LunarFairyPrincess1989, adamaismydaddy, mfarzink, CSINYfan6, serena527, fansy, Wind Writer 07, forever babe, tennmom2006, robinscorpiofan, AlluringTemptation18, tennmom2006, GreenEyedChaos, imgoodbackup, 4mykids3, mmjasamjaudia4eva

**I apologize if I missed any one!**

* * *

Sam walked in the door and immediately saw candles were lighting the entire living room and once candle on each stair. Not only were there were petals of white tulips, her favorite flower all around the room. On the living room table was Chinese food, and she noticed that it was all of her favorite foods and off to the side was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. She saw Jason walk out of the kitchen with a handsome smile on his face. He walked up to her and gave her a slow leisurely kiss, exploring every inch of her mouth until they needed air to breath.

Jason rested his forehead against her and she smiled, "Mmm that is a good way to be greeted after a long day at work."

"I would be happy to greet you like that every time I see you," Jason replied as he grabbed her hand and led her to the table.

Sam sat down beside him and smiled as she looked at the food, "You've got all of my favorite food, my favorite champagne and you spread my favorite flower all over the house. Is there something special about today that I forgot?"

"Not at all, I just thought we could have a nice evening together. We haven't had one since this whole Franco fiasco and since Claudia's death," Jason informed her as he popped open the champagne and pours them each a glass.

For the next hour they spent talking about their day and enjoying each other company with a few kisses here and there. It felt nice to sit down and spend time with each other and Sam agreed that it was long overdue. After they finished dinner Jason stood up and scooped Sam into his arms, carrying her bridal style up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Once he was there he set her slowly down on her feet while at the same time leaning down to kiss her. He nibbled on her lip before slowing slipping inside to explore her mouth. A few minutes later he pulled back to let them breath and trailed open mouth kisses to her neck. He suckled skin where her pulse was beating and she gave a soft moan.

He nipped at the skin located at her collarbone before soothing the area with his tongue and was rewarded with a mewl from her. He stepped back and slipped her shirt over her head and allowed her to do the same before unsnapping her bra so that he could slide it off and started kissing his way to her left nipple. He circled his tongue around it before pulling the puckered nipple into his mouth.

She groaned and arched her back as his other hand came up to pinch and pull at her right nipple sending delightful tingles down her body and straight to her core. He lavished her both her breasts with equal attention as he unsnapped her jeans and pushed them off her hips along with her panties and allowing her to step out of them. Once she was naked her picked her up again and carried her over to the bed, laying her gently down before stepping back and tugging his jeans and boxers off.

He joined her on the bed and refocused his attentions on her breasts, enjoying the small moans he heard come from her, as he let a hand trail down to her core. He rubbed his finger over her bundle of nerves while he gently bit down on her nipple and was rewarded with a moan and the buck of her hips.

He continued to rub her clit as he started to kiss his way down her stomach, looking up to see her looking down at him with eyes glazed over in passion. He adjusted himself until he was laying down comfortably in-between her legs. He looked up at her and gave her a seductive smile as he slipped a finger inside of her and slowly started to thrust in and out as his thumb applied a slight amount of pressure to her clit, "you're so wet for me baby."

"Oh…don't…stop please," she moaned out as he added another finger, thrusting them in and out a little faster than before.

He leaned down and suckled on her clit as he trusted his fingers in deeper, hearing a loud groan as her hips bucked upward. He placed his unoccupied hand on her hips to stop her from thrusting her hips upward as he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

He moaned at her taste and started to thrust his tongue in and out, mimicking the way his fingers was doing a minute ago and felt her muscles start to tense.

"Let go baby and cum for me," Jason murmured and thrusted three fingers in her pussy as he suckled hard at her clit. He walls clenched around his fingers and she screamed out his name as she came. He lapped up her juices before moving his way back up her body kissing her hard, letting her taster herself.

He pulled back and she smiled up at him, "That felt so good, I love the way you use your tongue."

"If you think my tongue is great then you will love the rest of the night," he stated as opened her legs and rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

He looked at her and conveyed the love and passion he felt for her with his eyes as he slowly inched himself inside. Once he was in to the hilt he heard her moan along with him and he set a slow pace as he thrusted in and out of her, enjoying the way her channel gripped his cock.

"Faster…harder please Jason," she breathed out and he was happy to oblige her as he started to thrust harder and faster.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned as he felt himself slide deeper inside of her. His balls started to tighten and he pulled out so he could flip her over to her hands and knees. He knelt behind her and thrusted in, groaning as the new position allowed him to go deeper than before.

"That feels…so..good…I'm so…close," Sam panted out in between thrusts.

Jason sped up and grabbed her hips as he felt her walls start to clench around his cock. Three more thrusts and they both cried out each other's names as they climaxed together. Jason slowly slid out of her with a hiss before lying down next to her and pulling her over to him. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you Samantha McCall."

She turned around and looked at him, seeing the love there, she replied while tears gathered in her eyes, "I love you too Jason."

He kissed her slowly and knew that Courtney was right; he could love her again and would for the rest of his life. He growled as she wrapped her fingers around his cock and let her flip him over so she could explore him like he did to her and knew that this night was just getting started.

Meanwhile in heaven Courtney looked down and knew that Jason and Sam would spend the rest of their lives happy with each other. She was glad that she convinced him to love again and knew that before the night was over he would use every position and idea she gave him as she prepared for this night. Her work was done and she hoped that Jason wouldn't need her romance help again.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the story, and this was my first lemon so I apologize if it wasn't that great.


End file.
